Percy's Birthday!
by LoveForever3
Summary: It's you favorite son of Poseidon 18th Birthday, and there celebrating at Camp Half-Blood! Enjoy! This is my first story on here, so please don't hate. Has Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy (duh). One- Shot.


** (HI! This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think!)**

Once again, it's Percy's birthday! And he's having a party in the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth and Tyson where helping with the decorations (the theme is under the sea, lol. So blue and green). Annabeth was wearing a lime green shirt and blue jeans with her hair up in a ponytail. Tyson had on a blue and green striped shirt with matching shorts. Percy was wearing a blue shirt with green tropical flowers on it and white shorts. Then there was a knock on the door. Annabeth went to go open it.

"Hey! It's Piper and Jason. Welcome to Percy's 18th birthday party." Annabeth said excitedly.

"Well I'm happy to be here!" Piper exclaimed. Jason was wearing a blue shirt with white plaid shorts. Holding a birthday bag in his left hand and holding Piper's hand with the other. Piper was fashioning a green shirt that faded to blue at the bottom and white jeans. She had a card in her right hand while holding Jason's hand with her left hand. They walk in and look around. Jason looks at Percy.

"18 hum? You're that old already Jackson?" Jason said playfully. Percy walks over and puts his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're 18 too, Grace." Percy pointed out.

"I guess." Piper and Jason put their gifts down, out of the way. Behind them Hazel, Frank and Leo show up in the door step. Percy notices first.

"Hey guys. Glad you came. Come on in, the fun starts here!." Percy said. They came in and put their gifts next to Jason and Piper's. Hazel was wearing a blue and green cute little dress. On her dress was a pin, it was yellow and said _Happy Birthday!_ Frank was wearing a green plaid shirt and blue shorts. Leo was totally different (like usual). He was wearing a used-to-be brown shirt but was now covered in oil and grease. And he was wearing a pair of blue Capri pants, now they had oil stains and were ripped.

"Uhh Leo. What _are_ you wearing?" Annabeth asked as nicely as possible. Leo looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I had to go to the shop and fix some stuff before I came. Sorry I look like this, but hey, it's the Leo stile!" Leo exclaimed with a big dorky grin.

"Anyway it looks like everyone's here, so the fun can start!" Percy announced.

"Yes, I will have fun with brother's friends!" Tyson said. They all had a really fun time with board games, the limbo, karaoke, and this one wired time where Leo put his shirt over his head and crashed into things, but now it's time for presents! Percy opened Pipers card first. It read on the cover_, Hope you have a fun 18__th__ party! _When you open it up 2 gold drachmas fell out, also the card read, _Cuz it's the only one you're gonna get._ Then at the bottom it read ~Piper.

"Aww thanks Pipes." Percy said, pocketing the drachmas. Now it's Tyson's turn. It was a small box raped in turquoise paper. Percy opened it and inside was a sea-shell necklace.

"You like it? I made it, Ella helped!" Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I love it man, thank you." Percy said, as he was putting it on. It looked good on him. He went through the rest pretty fast. Jason got him a baseball hat that was blue, Hazel got him blue and green diamonds (you know where she gets thoughs), Frank got him socks (he didn't know what to get him), Leo gave him some toys he made, and lastly Annabeth gave him a kiss. As she thought, _what else does he need other than me? Percy would agree. Plus I made the cake. _

Now it was time for cake! A doubled layer vanilla cake and the outside was covered in blue icing, sea-shells, candy pearls, sugar seaweed, and other under-the-sea accents. Annabeth made it for Percy, what are girlfriends for? They all had a slice. **It was delicious!** **It tasted so good! It was a little party in your mouth!** Percy kissed Annabeth for the great cake. After that it was time for everyone to leave. Annabeth stayed to help but everyone else wished Percy a happy birthday and left.

The End

**(Please review!)**


End file.
